This invention relates to a socket assembly, more particularly to a novel socket assembly having a rotatable coupling means which can be depressed for effecting quick and convenient wire connections without requiring any screws.
Generally, socket assemblies are classified into two types--a switch control type and non-switch control type. However, whatever the type of the known socket assemblies, all wire terminals thereof are similar to each other. As shown in FIG. 1, the non-switch control type of a known socket assembly is usually the combination of a body 9, a screwshell 10 and a pair of conductive pieces 4, 5. The conductive pieces 4, 5 are respectively fastened in the screwshell 10 via a plurality of metal pins 6, wherein the conductive piece 5 is kept in contact with the screwshell 10, serving as a neutral terminal while the conductive piece 4 is positioned on the bottomside of the body 9 with its contact located in the screwshell 10, serving as a "hot" terminal thereat. Electrical cords each having a stripped end 2, 3 are respectively connected to the conductive pieces 4, 5 by a pair of screws 7, 8. The socket assembly holds a lamp bulb unit 1 which has two contacts 101, 102.
As can be seen in FIG. 1, the insulations of the electrical cords have to be stripped off at each end and the conductors of the electrical cords are hooked around the screws 7, 8 before making electrical connection with the conductive pieces 4, 5. To successfully complete the detailed procedure of making this electrical connection, a skilled worker is usually required.
In order to simplify the above-mentioned procedure, a kind of socket assembly with wire-piercing terminals has been developed. A typical structure of this socket assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,258, issued to W. H. Anthony. With the improvement made by Anthony, there is no need to strip off the insulation of the electrical cords and to hook up the conductors thereof. However, the screw connection procedure for that type of socket assembly is still required in order to secure the cover to the terminal end of the body.